


Secretive Loners

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Regulus should not be seeing each other. But they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secretive Loners

Sirius is going to kill him.

Remus, pushing Regulus back hard against the wall, mouth crushed to his, knows this, but he doesn’t care, not right now. Between times – oh yes, between times he cares. Between times, he knows that fucking your best friend’s estranged under-aged brother counts as wrong on so many unforgiveable levels that there’s not even room for argument. Not that arguing with Sirius ever works anyway, mind you.

Regulus is making those little noises, the ones that send Remus mad. The little moans; he is moaning into Remus’s mouth, and Remus shoves his hips up tight against Regulus, desperate for the feeling of the younger boy’s cock against his own. Regulus’s hands are on Remus’s shoulders, and he is holding on like he won’t let go, like he _can’t_ let go, and there is something too bloody hot about the fact that Regulus Black wants him so much that he’s prepared to slip away from the Slytherin Common Room to have Remus put possessive hands all over him. If Sirius would kill Remus, half of Slytherin House would kill Regulus for falling for a Gryffindor. Slytherins don’t do that. It is understood.

Regulus has thrown his head back, and is whining “Please, Remus, please,” whilst giving Remus a much too erotic sight of Regulus’s white throat. Remus firmly pushes away the wolfish urge to bite: he’s more than his illness, he doesn’t have to give in to this sort of thing. Instead, he licks a path up Regulus’s neck and nibbles gently on his ear. Regulus jerks his hips at the sensation, which is _too much too much not enough_ for Remus. He repeats the motion back towards Regulus, until they are both thrusting against each other, all grabbing hands and demanding mouths searching for anywhere to touch or taste.

Regulus comes first, his head sinking down onto Remus’s shoulder as he does so; and the sensation of his warm come bleeding through their robes, the feel of it on Remus’s skin, brings him swiftly towards his own peak. Before he can get there, though, Regulus has sunk to his knees, and is pushing aside Remus’s robes and looking up with those big pleading eyes; and Remus, groaning, shoves aside his underwear and thrusts his cock into Regulus’s eager mouth. He should slow down, he shouldn’t push to the back of Regulus’s throat; the younger boy will gag; see, now he has. But Regulus doesn’t seem to care, still greedily sucking on Remus’s cock as if it’s the only thing, the _only thing_ he wants to be doing, and Remus can’t help it, he’s coming down Regulus’s throat, his hands pressed against the stone wall as he shudders to completion.

Regulus looks up and gives Remus this small, uncertain smile, as if to say _Did I do well?_ like it’s some sort of test, and Remus tugs him up and into his arms and they stand there, holding, cuddling like an established couple rather than two secretive loners who just have these few short minutes, far less often than Remus sometimes thinks he can bear.

They clean up afterwards; Regulus’s spellwork is exemplary, and there’s never any sign that they’ve been together, never any sign of what they’ve been doing. And Regulus is off, without a word, down the corridor, and Remus has to wait for a while, bide his time; make sure no one sees them together, that no one possibly could think anything, save that two lonely boys were wandering the corridors at night. Remus is left with nothing to do but wait, and think, and understand once more the fact that Sirius is going to kill him if he ever finds out.


End file.
